A marin, marin et demi
by Elowlie
Summary: [Concours Marine] Smoker en a ras la casquette de se battre contre des moulins à vent! Mais dans la vie, rien n'est jamais linéaire, tout est possible et le vent peut toujours tourner... Peut-être lui apportera-t-il l'occasion en or dont il a besoin? - UA


**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Eiichiro Oda, au cas où vous en douteriez encore.. xD**

**Note :**** Merci à ma petite Lina pour sa précieuse aide en tant que Beta, sans elle je serais perdu et c'est peu de le dire xD Merci aussi à ma guimauve à la cerise qui s'est gentiment prêtée au jeu de la « lectrice témoin » sans quoi j'aurais pas réussi à mener cet Os à bien :) **

**Rien de bien prétentieux ici, juste ma petite contribution au concours de MiniMilie, Larmes-Noire, MlleLauChan et Sublime, merci à vous quatre et désolée par avance pour la petite blague x3**

**Bonne lecture !:D**

* * *

**« ****À**** marin, marin et demi »**

Seulement quatre mois que les nouvelles recrues étaient arrivées et le Colonel Smoker en avait déjà marre. Qui avait bien pu lui coller des abrutis pareils ? Surtout deux en fait, ils n'étaient pourtant pas assignés aux mêmes tâches mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble ou qu'il avait le dos tourné, c'était la foire et les plaintes pleuvaient.

« Colonel ? Vous ne devriez pas fumer.

\- Merci, Sergent-Chef, je sais, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

\- Non, enfin oui, mais ce que je veux dire, Colonel, c'est que vous n'avez pas le droit de fumer dans les bureaux. »

Et avec Tashigi sur le dos en permanence, il ne pouvait même pas fumer en paix pour passer ses nerfs. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

« Alors reste pas plantée là comme un piquet et donne-moi le cendrier.

\- Bien, Colonel Smoker, à vos ordres. »

Résigné, il écrasait rageusement ses deux cigares en se disant que le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se débarrasser d'eux...

« Vous étudiez encore leurs dossiers ?

\- Oui, encore, j'espère bien trouver une faille... »

Mais faille il ne trouvait jamais car ils étaient de très bons éléments malgré leur flagrant manque d'expérience et leur incroyable insubordination.

De plus, ils n'étaient pas là par hasard... ç'aurait été trop facile. Ils étaient respectivement les petits protégés du Sergent-Instructeur Mihawk et du chef cuisinier Zeff qui est très apprécié de l'Amiral Garp.

« Sauf votre respect Colonel, avez-vous pensé à en référer à leurs protecteurs ?

\- Bien évidemment, j'ai commencé par ça mais ça n'a rien donné, ils n'ont aucune autorité sur eux. De vrais chiens fous livrés à eux-mêmes dans un bowling... »

Il était pieds et poings liés et il ne pouvait même pas se réjouir de les envoyer en mission, loin, très loin, de lui car c'était trop tôt, ils n'avaient pas fini leur instruction.

En soupirant, il se leva et enfila la veste de son uniforme pour se rendre au passage en revue des troupes. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais l'heure approchait et c'était son devoir d'y être présent, surtout s'il voulait s'éviter les foudres de Garp.

Après une brève inspection pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre et une énième remontrance au protégé de Zeff pour sa coupe non réglementaire, ils étaient prêts. Smoker attendait le passage de l'Amiral avec anxiété car, malgré tout, il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose allait se passer.

L'amiral Garp était donc arrivé, un paquet de cookies en main et sa casquette bien peu réglementaire vissée sur la tête. Il débuta l'inspection tandis que tous se tenaient à carreaux, l'Amiral étant connu pour sa tendance à en faire toujours un peu trop, ses remarques aussi affûtées que son regard quand il passait dans les rangs. Rien ne lui échappait et il ne se privait pas pour de le faire savoir. Il était de son devoir de les guider vers la voie qui les mènerait jusqu'au sommet. Leur régiment était le meilleur d'entre tous et ce n'était pas pour rien !

Après avoir déniché le moindre détail non conforme au règlement, fait plutôt mal venu de sa part quand on y pensait vu sa propre « tenue » mais personne ne se serait risqué à le lui faire remarquer... il commença à s'éloigner. Le colonel Smoker s'apprêtait à soupirer de soulagement mais des voix commencèrent à s'élever, faisant se retourner Garp pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Une dispute avait éclaté dans ses rangs. Encore « eux » ! Et en pleine revue en plus ! Alors qu'à deux minutes près c'était bon ! Tandis que l'Amiral le regardait d'un air perplexe et ennuyé, à la limite du mécontentement mais finalement un brin amusé, Smoker les rappela à l'ordre d'une voix forte et assurée.

Peine perdue mais ça il le savait, alors il fendit les rangs tout en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas décidé et les attrapa chacun par le col pour stopper la dispute au plus vite avant que ça ne dégénère en bagarre.

XxXxX

Assis derrière son bureau, Smoker fulminait, il avait eu droit à un sermon de son supérieur. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire de ces deux là ? Il les aurait bien collés à la corvée de patates mais alors ils auraient déclenché une guerre dans les cuisines. Les envoyer au trou pour leur remettre les idées en place ?

Il avait déjà essayé et ça avait été pire que tout : ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'engueuler à distance et pour couronner le tout, il s'était fait remonter les bretelles parce que ces petits cons s'étaient plaints à leurs mentors... Une autre fois, il avait même fait preuve d'une grande imagination en les punissant simultanément à des corvées mais qui ne relevaient pas de leur ressort : le cuisinier s'était retrouvé à astiquer soigneusement les diverses machines, poids et autres altères de la salle d'entraînement pendant que l'autre avait été envoyé faire la même chose dans les cuisines.

Plus Smoker y repensait et plus il se disait que ça avait été une idée pire que de leur avoir offert des vacances au frais... L'un, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'effectuer sa tâche convenablement parce que c'était là, la corvée de l'autre, n'y avait absolument pas mis du sien et les résultats en furent désastreux, si bien que ça s'était terminé en règlement de compte à ok corral dans la cour...

Il s'allumait un cigare quand le Sergent-Chef lui déposa une tasse de café en le fusillant du regard.

« La ferme, Tashigi, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien, outrepassant largement ses fonctions, elle était toujours aux petits soins pour son supérieur et le connaissait bien maintenant alors, en cet instant, elle savait qu'il valait mieux obéir sans broncher.

« Que comptez-vous faire Colonel ?

\- Leur coller un rapport, rien de plus, je suis coincé et devrai me contenter de ça pour le moment mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre... »

Les mains jointes pour soutenir son menton, il réfléchissait. Ces deux emmerdeurs ne savaient plus quoi inventer et enchaînaient les conneries. Cependant il n'avait pas de preuves, juste la profonde conviction que tous les problèmes qui survenaient provenaient d'eux...

D'ailleurs mis à part l'altercation du passage en revue, cela faisait trois jours que rien n'était arrivé et Smoker trouvait ça louche. Trois jours depuis l'inspection des chambrées durant laquelle il avait dû supporter la forte odeur de chlorophylle mentholée que dégageait le baraqué qui avait eu l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante...

Son blondinet de camarade ne devait pas y être pour rien et il y aurait très certainement des représailles musclées connaissant les bougres... Le calme avant la tempête et ce qui venait d'atterrir sur son bureau confirmerait sûrement ses pensées.

Il s'empara des feuillets que venait de lui apporter Tashigi : une plainte du cuistot envers son comparse. Bingo ! Il devrait jouer au « Loto » tiens. L'autre abruti aurait fouillé dans ses affaires. Encore une fois, ils innovaient.

Quand allaient-ils être à court d'idées ces deux-là ? Il fit une rapide lecture du dépôt de plainte pour voir si tout était en ordre et s'arrêta sur une ligne qui le chiffonnait. Il manquait apparemment un objet dans les affaires du blond mais il n'avait pas précisé lequel, pourtant s'il voulait le retrouver il fallait savoir de quoi il s'agissait... Il allait devoir convoquer le cuisinier et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Tout en soupirant, Smoker fit appel à Tashigi. Il se préparait mentalement, l'après-midi allait être chiante.

Le lendemain, le Colonel y apposait sa signature, il aurait pu le faire la veille mais comme prévu, le cuistot lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique, esquivant les questions, l'air un peu gêné, pour finalement couper court en déclarant que l'autre écervelé lui avait finalement rendu le fameux objet. Là-dessus, il avait battu en retraite.

Smoker s'alluma un cigare puis sortit un boîtier d'encre rouge et un énorme tampon qu'il imbiba généreusement avant de l'abattre violemment sur la première page du dossier. Il le classa ainsi sans suite, avant de ranger le tout dans le classeur du blond sans plus y prêter attention. Tout ça pour ça... Finalement c'était beaucoup de temps perdu pour rien alors que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait pas la dernière...

XxXxX

Après sa dernière plainte, le cuistot avait eu l'air fuyant et distant par rapport à l'autre brute et Smoker avait voulu le convoquer pour tirer cette étrangeté au clair mais avait finalement renoncé après l'avoir croisé quelques jours plus tard. Son allure légèrement débraillée et le bleu visible sur le haut de son torse découvert par sa chemise entre-ouverte, l'en avaient dissuadé.

Ils avaient très certainement repris leur bagarres puériles et sans réel fondement. Néanmoins, même si les indices sur leurs altercations se multipliaient, le colonel trouvait étrange qu'aucun tapage ne soit venu troubler le calme de la garnison, eux d'habitude si bruyants...

Du coup, il n'y avait rien eu de bien extraordinaire à signaler ces deux dernières semaines, à vrai dire, depuis la fameuse plainte. Ni coups en douce, ni sales blagues... C'était trop calme et ça en devenait presque plus dérangeant que de les voir se battre en beuglant à tout bout de champs parce que le premier avait fait « si » ou bien que le second avait fait « ça ».

La porte de son bureau choisit ce moment pour claquer et laisser entrer un Koby dans tous ses états. Allons bon, ce n'était peut-être pas assez calme en fait.

« Colonel ! Colonel !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- U-un... F-fan-fantôme ! D-da-dans les cuisines !

\- Un fantôme ? Vraiment ? »

Les sourcils froncés, il regardait Koby tout en se demandant s'il se foutait de lui ou non. Smoker recula un peu sa chaise et croisa bras et jambes, lui accordant toute son attention alors qu'il semblait se calmer.

« Explique-toi.

\- Et bien à cette heure-ci les cuisines devraient être désertes mais j'y ai entendu des bruits.

\- Des bruits ?

\- Oui, Colonel, comme des plaintes, des gémissements...

\- Tu es allé vérifier ?

\- N-non, Colonel, j'avais bien trop peur... »

Smoker soupira et se leva pour enfiler sa veste puis attraper un cigare qu'il alluma sans attendre.

« Qui m'a fichu des trouillards pareils ? Allons-y !

\- Bien, Colonel, à vos ordres, Colonel... »

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver aux cuisines qu'il se rendit effectivement très vite compte qu'il y avait des bruits suspects mais s'ils étaient fantomatiques alors lui était curé ! Se dirigeant vers la réserve d'où ils provenaient, Smoker l'ouvrit à la volée pour tomber sur ces « fantômes » en plein ébat.

« Roronoa ! Kuroashi ! Au rapport ! »


End file.
